


You can trust me

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, trust building exercises with the shitty space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	You can trust me

Boba didn’t know why he said what he had. When had he ever gone out of his way for someone like that before? Not once. Not a single damn time, and yet-

“You can trust me.”

Could Vader really? Was Boba just lying to himself and the other man? No. No, Boba wouldn’t lie in a situation like this. There was no benefit to him, no advantage. No reason for him to say it.

The words were out, though, and Boba was waiting. Would Vader act on what he said? What would come of it? Four words, four stupid fucking words that could get him into deeper shit than he’s ever been in before.

He’s not sure what he expects. All he knows is he’s standing in a pod filled with a mix of oxygen and medicated gasses, watching as Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy, removes his mask.

Boba doesn’t really react when the mask is fully removed. He just looks, categorizing the structure of Vader’s face, his eyes, the scarring. Vader’s expressive, he realizes. Certainly not always, even through a voice processor you could tell emotions and Vader was skilled at keeping his tone even.

He can tell Vader is starting to regret this choice, though, but Boba had told the man he could trust him. Boba Fett doesn’t go back on his word. He reaches up, removing his own helmet, and repeats the words that got him to where he is now.

“You can trust me.”


End file.
